Das zauberhafte Märchen der Ginevrapunzel
by Ricky Snape
Summary: Den Eltern entrissen wächst das kleine rothaarige Mädchen in einem einsamen Turme zur jungen Frau heran. Wird sich das Schicksal ihrer doch noch gnädig erweisen und ihr einen Retter schicken?


**Das zauberhafte Märchen der Ginevrapunzel**

* * *

Es waren einmal ein Zauberer und seine Frau, die wünschten sich inständig ein Töchterlein, obschon die Natur sie bereits mit sechs Knaben beschenkt hatte. Doch nun war sich die Hexe gewiss, dass sich ihr Wunsch erfüllen werde.

Die Familie Weasley war arm und bewohnte ein schiefes Haus kaum größer als ein Fuchsbau nahe des Dorfes Catchpole am Fuß eines bewaldeten Hügels.

Hinter der Hecke, die den kleinen Obstgarten des Hauses umgab, lag der prächtige Garten der Nachbarshexe, der voll der schönsten Blumen und seltensten Kräuter war aber von hohen Mauern umgeben, und niemand wagte hineinzugehen, weil er der gefürchteten Hexe von Lestrange gehörte, die großes Ansehen in dunklen Kreisen besaß und von allen rechtschaffenen Menschen gefürchtet wurde.

Eines Tages sah die schwangere Hexe aus dem Fenster in den fremden Garten hinab und erblickte ein Beet, das mit den schönsten Rapunzeln bepflanzt war. Sie sahen so frisch und grün aus, dass sie augenblicklich von dem größten Verlangen überkommen wurde, von den Rapunzeln zu essen.

Da die Frau aber wusste, dass sie keine Rapunzel bekommen konnte, verschlechterte sich ihre Laune zusehends und sie sah blass und ganz elend aus. Da erschrak ihr Mann und fragte: "Was fehlt dir, liebste Molly?" - "Ach Arthur", antwortete sie, "wenn ich keine Rapunzeln aus dem Garten hinter unserem Haus zu essen kriege, so werde ich gewiss sterben." Ihr sie innig liebender Ehemann dachte: "Bevor du deine Frau sterben lässt, holst du ihr von den Rapunzeln. Es mag kosten, was es will."

Und in der Abenddämmerung des darauffolgenden Tages verschaffte Arthur sich mit Hilfe eines gewagten Zaubers Zutritt in den Garten der bösen Hexe, pflückte in aller Eile eine Handvoll Rapunzeln und brachte sie seiner Frau.

Molly machte sich sogleich Salat daraus und aß ihn voller Heißhunger auf.

Doch das Gefühl der Sättigung hielt nicht lange vor, sodass sie am nächsten Tag unbedingt noch mehr Rapunzeln zu essen wünschte.

Sollte seine Frau des Nachts ruhig schlafen können, so würde sich der Zauberer noch einmal in des Nachbars Garten begeben müssen.

Als Arthur sich aber in der Abenddämmerung erneuten Zutritt zu jenem verbotenen Orte verschafft hatte, erschrak er gewaltig, denn er sah die berüchtigte Hexe Bellatrix leibhaftig vor sich stehen. "Wie kannst du es wagen", schleuderte sie ihm mit zornigem Blicke entgegen, "in meinen Garten zu einzubrechen und mir meine Rapunzeln zu stehlen? Das wird dir schlecht bekommen!" - "Ach", antwortete Arthur, "bitte lasst Gnade vor Recht ergehen, ich habe mich nur aus Not dazu hinreißen lassen. Meine Frau trägt ein Mädchen in sich und hat Eure Rapunzeln aus dem Fenster unseres Hauses erblickt. Sie sagte, sie müsse sterben, wenn sie nicht von den Rapunzeln zu essen bekäme."

Da wich Bellatrix' Zorn einer List und sie sprach zu dem Zauberer: "Wenn dem so ist wie du sagst, will ich dir gestatten, Rapunzeln mitzunehmen, soviel du willst. Dafür musst du mir das Mädchen geben, das euch Merlin schenken wird. Es soll ihm gut gehen, und ich will für es sorgen wie eine Mutter."

In seiner Angst willigte Arthur ein, und gleich nachdem das Mädchen zur Welt gekommen war, erschien die böse Hexe und erzwang unter Einsatz des Imperius-Fluches die Herausgabe des Kindes. Bellatrix nannte das kleine Mädchen Ginevrapunzel und nahm es mit sich fort.

* * *

Im Laufe der Zeit wuchs Ginevrapunzel zu dem schönsten Kinde weit und breit heran. Als sie elf Jahre alt geworden war und den Zaubereigesetzen folgend ihre Ausbildung als Hexe an einer magischen Schulen des Landes hätte beginnen sollen, nahm Bellatrix das Mädchen erneut mit sich fort.

Sie sperrte Ginevrapunzel in einen hohen Turm, der tief in einem Verbotenen Walde versteckt lag, weder Treppe noch Tür besaß und der zudem mit allerlei Flüchen, Bannen und Abwehrzaubern belegt war. Nur ganz oben im Turm war ein kleines Fensterchen.

Wenn die böse Hexe hineinwollte, stellte sie sich unten hin und rief:

"Ginevrapunzel, Ginevrapunzel, lass mir dein Haar herunter!"

Ginevrapunzel hatte lange, prächtige Haare, die wie Kupfer in der Sonne glänzten. Wenn sie die Stimme der Hexe vernahm, band sie ihre Zöpfe los, wickelte sie oben um einen Fensterhaken, und dann fielen ihre Haare zwanzig Ellen tief herunter. Bellatrix schlang sich die Zöpfe um den Leib und ließ sich von dem Mädchen nach oben ziehen.

* * *

Nach ein paar Jahren trug es sich zu, dass der Jüngling, der dereinst den Angriff eines berüchtigten Schwarzen Magiers überlebt hatte, durch den Verbotenen Wald ritt und an dem Turm vorüberkam.

Da hörte er Ginevrapunzels Gesang, der so wehmütig und zugleich so lieblich war, dass er innehielt und horchte. Das Mädchen sang vor Traurigkeit, denn ihr treuer Gefährte, ein kleiner knuddeliger Muff mit Namen Arnoldus, war für immer eingeschlafen und ließ sie mutterseelenallein zurück.

Der Jüngling wollte zu dem Mädchen hinaufsteigen und suchte über eine Stunde lang vergeblich nach einer Tür im Mauerwerk des Turmes. Da auch seine Magie ihm nicht zu helfen vermochte, ritt er schließlich unverrichteter Dinge heim, doch der Gesang hatte sein Herz so sehr berührt, dass er sich von nun an jeden Tag hinaus in den Wald begab und zuhörte.

Als er wieder einmal hinter dem alten Weidenbaume stand und dem melancholischen Gesang lauschte sah er, wie eine Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren herankam und empor rief:

"Ginevrapunzel, Ginevrapunzel, lass mir dein Haar herunter!"

Da fielen lange kupferfarbene Haarflechten herab, und die Hexe ließ sich hinaufziehen.

Der junge Harry Potter aber dachte: "Wenn das eine Art Leiter ist, auf der man hinauf gelangen kann', so will ich mein Glück auch einmal versuchen."

Und als am folgenden Abend die Dämmerung einsetzte, ging er zu dem Turm und rief:

"Ginevrapunzel, Ginevrapunzel, lass mir dein Haar herunter!"

Sogleich fielen die Haare herab, und der Jüngling gelangte hinauf.

* * *

Ginevrapunzel erschrak gewaltig, als ein junger Mann mit zerzaustem Haar und runder Brille auf der Nase zum Fenster hereinkletterte, doch der Fremde fing an, ganz freundlich zu ihr zu sprechen. Harry erzählte ihr, dass sein Herz von ihrem lieblichen Gesange so sehr bewegt worden sei, dass er dem Wunsch nicht mehr länger habe widerstehen können, sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen.

Da verlor Ginevrapunzel ihre Angst und als Harry sie dann fragte, ob sie die Seine werden wolle, so dachte sie: "Der wird mich lieber haben als die alte Frau Ziehmutter", und gab ihm ihre Hand.

Ginevrapunzel antwortete ihm: "Nur zu gern will ich mit dir gehen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich hinabkommen kann, denn der Kunst der Zauberei bin ich nicht kundig und zudem hat der Turm weder Tür noch Tor." Und nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens setzte sie hinzu: "Wenn du von nun an zu mir kommst, so bring' mir jedes Mal einen Strang Seide mit. Daraus will mir ich eine Leiter flechten. Und wenn sie fertig ist, so steige ich hinunter, und du nimmst mich mit dir fort."

Und so verabredeten sie, dass Harry von nun an alle Abende zu Ginevrapunzel kommen sollte, denn bei Tage kam die böse Hexe.

* * *

Die Hexe Bellatrix bemerkte zunächst nichts Ungewöhnliches bis Ginevrapunzel in Gedanken verloren zu ihr sagte: "Wie kommt es nur, dass Sie so viel schwerer heraufzuziehen sind als mein Verehrer?"

"Um Merlins Willen, du undankbares Kind", rief da die Hexe, "was muss ich von dir hören?" Und ehe die junge Frau sich versah, war die böse Hexe in Ginevrapunzels Geist eingedrungen. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dich von aller Welt verborgen, damit du ebenso rein bliebest wie dein Blut es ist, doch du hast mich doch betrogen!"

In ihrem Zorne packte Bellatrix Ginevrapunzels schöne Haare, ergriff mit der anderen Hand ein Messer, und binnen weniger Sekunden lagen die schönen Zöpfe auf dem Boden des Turmzimmers.

Noch dazu war Bellatrix so unversöhnlich, dass sie die arme Ginevrapunzel in einen weit abgelegenen Teil des Verbotenen Waldes zu einer einsamen Höhle auf einer kleinen Anhöhe brachte, wo sie in großem Jammer und Elend fortan leben musste.

* * *

Am Abend desselben Tages aber, an dem sie Ginevrapunzel verstoßen hatte, machte die böse Hexe die abgeschnittenen Flechten oben am Fensterhaken fest, und als Harry kam und rief:

"Ginevrapunzel, Ginevrapunzel, lass mir dein Haar herunter!"

ließ Bellatrix die Zöpfe hinab und der Jüngling stieg hinauf.

Im Turmzimmer fand Harry nicht Ginevrapunzel, sondern die alte Hexe Bellatrix, deren schwarze Augen böse funkelten. "Aha", rief diese höhnisch, "du willst deine Liebste holen? Aber der schöne Vogel sitzt nicht mehr im Nest und singt auch nicht mehr. Eine Schlange hat ihn geholt. Für dich ist Ginevrapunzel verloren, du wirst sie nie wieder sehen!"

Da wurde Harry von übergroßem Schmerz erfasst, und er sprang in seiner Verzweiflung vom Turm herab.

Zwar kam er mit dem Leben davon, aber während des Sturzes zersplitterte seine Brille und die Dornen des Mimbulus-Strauches, in den er fiel, zerstachen ihm die Augen und brachten ihm zudem eine gezackte Narbe auf der Stirne bei. Und zu allem Unglück brach auch noch sein Zauberstab entzwei.

Nun irrte Harry blind durch den Verbotenen Wald, aß nichts anderes als Wurzeln und Beeren, und ward nicht imstande, den Verlust seiner Liebsten zu verwinden.

So wanderte er einige Zeit im Elend umher und geriet schließlich in die nördlichen Hügel, wo Ginevrapunzel mit den Zwillingen, die sie geboren hatte, einem Knaben mit Namen James und einem Mädchen, welches auf den Namen Lily hörte, ärmlich lebte.

Als Harry die ihm so gut bekannte lieblich singende Stimme vernahm, ging er darauf zu, und wie er zu der Höhle kam, erkannte ihn Ginevrapunzel und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Nun fing der Phönix, der seit geraumer Zeit bei Ginevrapunzel und ihren Kindern seine Zeit zu verbringen pflegt, an zu weinen. Zwei der Tränen aber benetzten Harrys Augen und sie wurden wieder klar, sodass er sogar ohne Brille zu sehen vermochte.

Harry führte seine Familie heim ins ferne Londinium und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie dort noch heute.


End file.
